The present invention refers to a brake jaw. Brake jaws are known that comprise a lining support member and a friction lining, as well as an intermediate layer arranged between the friction lining and the lining support and acting as a damping layer to avoid squealing caused by friction. Using such an intermediate layer can damp resonant vibrations occurring when braking. Such a damping layer is known, for example, from EP-A-0 621 414.
Further, it is known to provide electric or mechanic wear indicators in brake systems. Since such systems comprise only one wear indicator per caliper, it may happen that the lining support member of one friction lining already contacts the brake disc, while, on the side having the wear indicator, the friction lining is not yet worn down enough to cause an alarm.
Besides the great structural effort for such wear indicators, there is another problem in that such wear indicator means cannot be retrofit.